The Proud Family Movie
August 19, 2005 August, 2006 |runtime = 91 mins |language =English }} The Proud Family Movie is a Disney Channel Original Movie which premiered on August 19, 2005. It also marked the end of the series. Plot Penny Proud is celebrating her 16th birthday. She and her friends are excited to be a part of Fifteen Cent's (Sticky's cousin) dance group, Spare Change. When Fifteen Cent drives her home, Oscar Proud, her overprotective father gets mad when he finds them kissing. After Oscar grounds her, Penny resents him as her father. Oscar creates a serum that could make his Proud Snacks tastier, but it instead causes the snack to expand and explode. As he is hauled away from W.A.S.T.E., he proclaims that his formula has no expiration date. Dr. Carver (a parody of Washington Carver) overhears Oscar's ranting. Carver has been trying to create an army of humanoid peanuts, but he has never got his formula stabilized and plots to get Oscar's. Disguising himself, Carver invites the Proud family to Legume Island. Trudy forces Oscar and Penny to go in hopes they will re-bond. The Prouds meet the Cashews who are dwarf-sized creatures made from peanuts. Carver tries to negotiate obtaining the formula from Oscar. When Oscar refuses, Carver reveals he has created peanut clones of his family from DNA snatched from them while they were partying. Oscar runs away and tries explaining to his family, but they don't believe him. The clones get a mix-up when the real Penny comes with them back to the mainland to search for the formula; Penny's clone remains with the original family. Penny soon enjoys the free life which the clones allowed her, but tires of it very quickly. At that moment, Wally leads the Prouds and the Penny clone on a perilous journey to the other side of the island. Wally tells them that there is someone who can answer their questions. Along the way, the Penny clone proves to be the kind of daughter Oscar desires -- obedient. When they meet the person Wally wanted them to meet, he turns out to be Dr. Carver. Dr. Carver explains that he created a clone of himself out of a peanut. Unfortunately, the clone went sizzling crisp in the sun one day and turned to evil. Donning a disguise of his original form, the clone took over the island and the Cashews and turns Carver's peanut research for evil. Oscar realizes his formula is the key and tells the family he had left it in a locket for Penny's birthday, which she opened back home. Her clone informs the other clones, who take the formula. Penny gathers her friends to go back to Legume and rescue her family. They steal Fiften Cent's yacht to get there, but Penny accidentally sinks it. Unfortunately, the Carver clone is set to bring his peanut soldier army to conquer the world and had already left. The clones attack Penny and her friends and family, but she convinces the Oscar clone to help and he defeats the rest of the clones. The original gives Penny a container of gas that could instantly turn solid peanuts into peanut butter. Penny battles the clone with help from Oscar who parasials up using one of Sugar Mama's giant underwear (and is also the first time his mother ever showed him any respect). Just as Penny was on the verge of releasing the gas, the clone offers her the free life -- without rules or responsibilities. However, Penny retorts that her family is looking out for her and unleashes the gas, foiling the clone's plot and destroying the army. The clone, having only been hit slightly by the gas, turns back into a peanut and falls into the ocean. Penny and Oscar make up on national TV and Oscar gives her her gift. Fifteen Cent has Penny and her friend sing instead of acting as his back-up dancers and the crowd loves them. On Legume Island, the real Carver and his peanut people listen as a radio announcer says that Penny and her friends song has been popular for five weeks (35 days) in a row. Cast *Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud (voice) *Tommy Davidson - Oscar Proud (voice) *Paula Jai Parker - Trudy Proud (voice) *Jo Marie Payton - Suga Mama (voice) *Orlando Brown - Sticky Webb (voice) *Soleil Moon Frye - Zoey (voice) *Alisa Reyes - LaCienega Boulevardez (voice) *Karen Malina White - Dijonay Jones (voice) *Omarion Grandberry - Fifteen Cent (voice) *Arsenio Hall - Dr. Carver/Bobby Proud (voice) *Tara Strong - Bebe Proud/Cece Proud/Cashew (voice) *Jeremy Suarez - Wally (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui - Puff/Board Member (voice) *Alvaro Guttierez - Papi (voice) *Phil LaMarr - Dr. Carver in Disguise/Board Member (voice) *Aries Spears - Wizard Kelly/Board Member (voice) *Keith David - Bebe Proud Clone (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mangler Mania (voice) Trivia * This film aired on Disney Channel UK on 26 May 2006. * When this film first aired on Disney Channel in the United States, it was broadcast in widescreen, being the first Disney Channel original animated film broadcast in widescreen on television, but was later re-broadcast in a cropped full screen aspect ratio. The DVD was also in full screen. However, the original widescreen version is currently broadcast on Disney Channel HD, as the channel launched its HD channel in early-2008. * In this film, Wizard Kelly's face is slightly revealed. * Dr. Carver's appearance was inspired by The Penguin in the Tim Burton movie, Batman Returns. * An extended alternate ending was shown on the DVD and one time on Disney Channel and it was seen Suga Mama and Puff are giants and since this is the finale of The Proud Family, they may stay giant forever. Also in this ending Cashew (Penny's sidekick Genome) has joined Proud Snacks. * Bobby Proud has a different voice actor in this movie. * Sticky mispronounces "yacht" as "yatch". He probably gets this from 15 Cent as he does the same thing when he informs Sticky of an After Party on his yacht and Sticky with a horrified look on his face corrects him (Penny accidentally sank it earlier in the movie when she, Dijonay, LaCenaga, Sticky, Zoey and Penny's sidekick Genome Cashew stole it to reach Legome Island). *The teenage rapper Fifteen Cent is a parody to the rapper 50 Cent. *This is the fifth Disney Channel Original Movie to be based on a Disney Channel series. The first one was Jett Jackson: The Movie, the second one was The Even Stevens Movie, the third one was The Lizzie McGuire Movie, the fourth Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama. This is also the second Disney Channel Original Movie to be animated. But The Lizzie McGuire Movie was released to theaters, making it not eligible. Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie will be the sixth Disney Channel Original Movie. With Hannah Montana: The Movie being released before it but in cinemas thus making it not eligible. * This is probably the first DCOM in which the main character's anger toward a family member plays a large role in the story. A similar story will be incorporated into Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie. Goofs After the blimp explodes near the end of the movie, when the smoke clears a railing is still seen. While Penny and Oscar are falling from the sky the railing is gone. Also, while they fall Penny is heard screaming, but her mouth is closed. During the dance off at Legume when Zoey is pushed by LaCienega, Zoey lands facing the peanuts but she turns around when she gets up as if facing the other way. While Fifteen and Sticky are talking, Zoey's outfit changes as she is dancing in the background. See also The Proud Family (TV Series) External links * Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Proud Family Category:2006 debuts Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:DCOMs